A Trip To Paradise
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Hiro/Kai: G-rev goes on a kayak trip, but something that was supposed to be a fun trip turns into something much more...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Trip To Paradise  
**Summary**: G-rev goes on a kayak trip, unfortunately for Kai he gets stuck with the one he's trying to avoid.  
**Pairings:** Hiro/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** /  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, OOC,...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

Well here's another story, don't really know how many chapters this one will have, maybe three or four still not really sure, depends on inspiration I guess X3 X3 My second Hiro/Kai and I think it worked out well enough.

Enjoy! X3

**Completely revised: 2011/09/13**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_You have got to be kidding._

That was the first thought that crossed through Kai's mind as Gramps and Bruce came home and told the team they were going to spend two days kayaking on the river in the mountains.

'No. .'

'Why not? C'mon Kai it could be fun.' Hilary said.

'There is no way I am going in a small narrow boat on a river with a fast current and small waterfalls, no freaking way.' Kai said.

'What's the matter, Kai are you scared.' A voice behind him drawled.

Stiffening, Kai turned to glare at the one saying that. Seeing none other than Hiro Granger himself, smirking at him.

'Piss off, jackass.'

'Heh heh, you are.' Hiro said.

'I am not!'

'Then you won't mind going, now will you?' Hiro said.

Shit, he got him there. Glaring at Hiro before turning away and crossing his arms he said, 'Fine.'

'Alright, kayaking here we come.' Tyson exclaimed. 'Good now everybody needs to start packing we're leaving in an hour.' Bruce said.

After quickly packing everyone piled into the mini-van owned by Bruce. Unfortunately for Kai, he had to sit next to Hiro.

As of late being around Hiro made Kai feel uncomfortable, not only that everytime they touched or spoke or had one of their verbal spats, he would get butterflies in his stomach and feel a bit lightheaded.

Now Kai wasn't someone who understood these kind of emotions, so it was only natural it freaked him out and needless to say the fights with Hiro got worse everytime.

But now sitting next to the older teen the butterflies started up again and he twirled a bang around his finger, a nervous habit of his. What he didn't know was that Hiro was watching him.

Watching the younger teen twirl his bang around, he couldn't help but think Kai looked extremely cute like that. Not that he would ever admit that out loud, he didn't want to give the enigma any blackmail on him, so he kept his mouth shut. Besides it was not like the younger teen returned his feelings, right?

Hiro sighed softly, he didn't know when he first started falling for the dual haired teen probably during the Bega tournament right after Kai's second fight against Brooklyn.

He had looked so strong, so incredibly powerful and so beautiful, who wouldn't fall in love with someone like Kai?

But anyway he had to push these feelings aside seeing as he knows Kai would never return those feelings that and the enigma was so clueless and innocent, he wouldn't know someone was in love with him unless they told him right in the face.

Take Enrique for example, he had tried to chat Kai up during one of the BBA's party's but the teen hadn't understood any of his pick up lines and so he had brushed Enrique off. The blond was still being laughed at for that big failure.

Nope there was no way he would tell the enigma, besides teasing him was so much more fun. Seeing him get flustered and sometimes even pouting was a delicious sight to see and Hiro was glad he was the only one who could get Kai to get so flustered and pout around him.

But although small and slim the smaller teen knew how to pack a punch, so Hiro always made sure he didn't go to far, not really wanting to get on Kai's bad side.

He remembered the last guy that got on Kai's bad side, yeah he was never going to have kids ever again.

Hiro spared himself the details of that particular incident, seeing as it had been really painful to look at.

After two hours of driving and being half deaf from Tyson and Max' very bad singing everyone was glad to be outside, inhaling the air deeply. They had stopped nearby a mountain cabin.

'Okay kids, we're here you guys all go to the dock we're going to pay for the kayaks and safety swim vests.' Bruce said as he and Gramps went to the cabin.

'Alright, two in each boat.' the man at the dock said.

Seeing as Kenny hadn't come along, not wanting to get his laptop wet, they were even and they all got into a boat, after putting their safety swim vest on.

Gramps and Bruce in one, Hilary and Tyson in another, Ray and Max in another one and Kai and Hiro in the last one.

_Someone must really hate me__, _Kai thought pouting a bit as he watched Hiro's back. How did he get stuck with Hiro again? Oh yeah Ray wanted to get into a boat with Max.

Stupid neko!

They started peddling down the river, but mostly they didn't have to do anything thanks to the fast current. Max and Tyson started singing again, Gramps joining them.

God, could this day get any worse?

It wasn't long before they reached the first small waterfall, it wasn't a really deep way down, but still Kai felt a bit uncomfortable.

Bruce and Gramps went down first then Hilary and Tyson, with much yelling same went for Ray and Max who were screaming at how much fun they had.

'Hang on!' Hiro warned as they neared the waterfall.

'Right.'

The peddle forward and reached it before they went straight down, Kai had to bite his lip to keep the little shout in his throat.

God that was so creepy!

'Man that was fun.' Hiro exclaimed, laughing a bit.

Kai looked at the older teen, when he laughed Hiro looked quite handsome Kai mused before he blushed and shook his head. _Gah what the hell is wrong with me?_

Hiro turned around to see Kai shaking his head and blushing oh so slightly, thinking he felt a bit unwell Hiro asked, 'You okay?'

Kai looked up and blushed even harder when he saw Hiro look at him a bit worried. 'I-I'm fine.' he said. Hiro hmped indicating he didn't believe him but dropped it anyway, it wouldn't do to start a fight on such a narrow boat.

'Whatever you say.'

After a while they got to the second waterfall and this had a deeper way down. 'Okay everybody hold on and if you capsize try to get back in your boat as soon as possible.' Bruce warned.

Again he and Gramps went down first, then Tyson and Hilary and Max and Ray. All four screaming in good fun.

'Okay this is going to be good.' Hiro muttered to himself.

Kai took in a shuddering breath, god he really hated kayaking!

As they neared the waterfall Kai got more nervous and then they went down. This time Kai couldn't help but cry out in fright.

'Hey Kai you okay?' Hiro asked once they were back on normal water.

'I told you I'm fine!' Kai said annoyed.

'Yeah and that's why you-... you know what forget it.' Hiro said also getting annoyed. Geez, what's with the enigma, he was only trying to help, for god's sake!

'Man that was fun, don't you think so Kai?' Max said suddenly.

'Huh? Oh yeah real fun.' Kai said not really convincing.

'Don't mind him Max he's just being plain old sourpuss again!' Tyson said.

'I'll show you who the sourpuss is!' Kai snarled, hitting Tyson on the head with his peddle.

'Ow! Hey that hurt, jerk!'

'Like I care!'

'Boys, quit it!' Bruce strict voice said. That stopped Kai and Tyson from getting into a verbal spat. 'Now up ahead there is a split we need to go right, not left, but right. Alright?'

'Yes sir!'

'Okay, now c'mon let's peddle.'

When they reached the spilt they saw one turn being alot wilder than the other. 'Alright peddle right!' came Bruce's voice.

But suddenly Hiro and Kai's kayak bumped into something and they were sent spinning out of control.

'Kai!'

'Hiro!'

'Kai try to peddle on the left, I'll peddle on the right, maybe we can stabilize that way.' Hiro shouted.

'Fine but we better hurry up or we'll hit that rock!' Kai shouted back.

'What rock?'

'That one!' Kai shouted.

But it was to late the bumped into the large rock standing in the river and they were sent to the left side of the split.

The wild water made it difficult for them to get back the crontrol over their kayak not to mention, trying to keep it from capsizing.

Finally the water calmed down and both teens looked around they were surrounded by forest and there was no sign of the others.

'Great, we're lost.' Kai said.

'Maybe if we follow the river we'll get to the end zone and get to the others.' Hiro suggested.

'Yeah maybe.'

'Okay, c'mon then peddle.'

They peddled for about an hour before resting. 'Damn still no split.' Hiro muttered.

'Eumh Hiro, is it me or is the water going faster?' Kai's voice said suddenly.

The older teen looked at the water, Kai was right the water was going faster again, looking back up he looked up ahead, his eyes widening.

'Uh oh.'

'What, uh oh? I don't like the sound of that.' Kai said, a bit of panic in his voice.

'Kai you better hang on.'

'Why?'

'Because we're going straight for a really large waterfall!' Hiro shouted.

'What!'

Kai looked beside Hiro and saw the end of the river going down, _Oh god help me._ 'Kai peddle now! Try to get to the sandbanks!' Hiro shouted.

'I'm trying!' Kai shouted back peddling as hard as he could. Unfortunately nothing would help and the kayak was dragged towards the waterfall. 'Kai hang on, we're going down!'

'Oh god!'

The waterfall drew nearer and nearer and then the kayak bend over falling into the dept of the waterfall.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'

* * *

And that the end of chapter 1 (grins) Did you like it? X3 I know I did and yet again I'm leaving you guys with a cliff hanger, so sorry X3 But anyway...

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Trip To Paradise  
**Summary**: G-rev goes on a kayak trip, unfortunately for Kai he gets stuck with the one he's trying to avoid.  
**Pairings:** Hiro/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** /  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, OOC,  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Big warm thanks to: Cheese Grows On Apples, BurningWhiteTwilight, Lhune, Elemental Gypsy and Rapunzelle Thanks a lot guys! X3

Anyway here's the second chapter for this story hope you like it! X3

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

_Last time:_

'_Uh oh.'_

'_What, uh oh? I don't like the sound of that.' Kai said, a bit of panic in his voice. _

'_Kai you better hang on.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because we're going straight for a really large waterfall!' Hiro shouted. _

'_What!'_

_Kai looked beside Hiro and saw the end of the river going down, Oh god help me. 'Kai peddle now! Try to get to the sandbanks!' Hiro shouted. _

'_I'm trying!' Kai shouted back peddling as hard as he could. Unfortunately nothing would help and the kayak was dragged towards the waterfall._

'_Kai hang on, we're going down!'_

'_Oh god!'_

_The waterfall drew nearer and nearer and then the kayak bend over falling into the dept of the waterfall. _

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'_

Now:

As the kayak went down the two sitting in it flew into the water, being dragged under by the strong water of the waterfall.

A resounding 'CRACK' was heard as the kayak landed on a rock and broke in two. Underwater Hiro tried getting back to the surface, almost suffocating from the hard pressure of the water pushing him under.

After much struggling he got to the surface, greedily inhaling the fresh air into his oxygen deprived lungs.

He looked around, panting heavily, trying to if Kai had made it up as well.

'Kai?'

No answer.

'Kai!'

Stil no answer, worried sick, Hiro swam around looking for the smaller teen.

He couldn't have ... no!

'Kai! Kai answer me!'

Hiro now frantic searched everywhere, he dived back underwater trying to see if there was any sign of the blue haired enigma.

When he broke the surface again he looked around again towards the sand banks, no sign of Kai.

'Kai! Kai please answer me!'

A sudden coughing to his left, brought Hiro out of his worry as he saw a mop of dual coloured blue hair.

'Kai!' he shouted relieved as he swam over to the teen. 'Are you alright?'

Panting hard Kai tried to swim but a sudden pain in his ankle made it impossible, making him go back underwater.

Quickly grabbing Kai around the waist Hiro dragged them both to the sand banks. Both lied down on the banks, trying to get some oxygen back into their lungs.

When he got his breathing back to normal, Hiro turned to Kai, seeing the teen's face scrunched up in pain. 'What's wrong?' Hiro asked.

'My ankle.' Kai panted softly.

Immediately Hiro took a look at it, it was badly swollen and it was turning a blue colour. Gently he put some pressure on it, only to have Kai hissing in pain almost immediately.

'Sorry.'

'It's alright.'

Examining it a little more, Hiro came to conclusion it wasn't broken just sprained. He sighed turning his relieved brown eyes towards Kai, 'Well the good news is, it's not broken. The bad news you won't be able to walk on this foot for a few weeks.' Hiro said.

Groaning Kai put his hands on his face in frustration. 'This is just great, I really hate this trip.' he said, his bottom lip jutting up. Seeing him pout made Hiro chuckle a bit, making the enigma turn his ruby red eyes towards him in confusion.

'What's so funny?' he asked.

'Nothing, it's just ... never mind.' Hiro said, giving the younger teen a smile.

Kai felt a bit disappointed that Hiro didn't want to tell him, but let it be. However his curiosity got back full force when he saw Hiro take two large tree branches, pulling of his safety swim vest and his jacket. He ripped off his sleeves and went to bandage Kai's ankle.

'Wha- ... what are you doing?' Kai asked.

'Making sure you're ankle won't get worse, it's not much but it'll do for now.' the older teen answered, with a piece of sleeve in his mouth.

Kai blushed a bit and turned away. 'Thanks.' he whispered. Hiro nodded.

Kai didn't get it why was Hiro so nice to him all of a sudden, surely his ankle wasn't the cause of his sudden kindness, was it? He just didn't understand and not to mention the feeling of the older teen's hands on the bare skin of his ankle, made the butterflies in his stomach flutter intensely and he felt a little bit lightheaded again, he knew he was blushing again, he just knew it.

God, what the hell was wrong with him?

He was brought out of his musing when he heard Hiro speak.

'There, that should keep your ankle stabile enough for the time being. ' Hiro said, he stood up wiping away some mud from his pants, not that it helped anyway. He looked around for a while before he sighed. 'This is going to be difficult. I have no idea where we are.'

'So what will we do now?' Kai asked.

Hiro turned to they slighgtly nervous teen, giving him a reassuring smile. He bend down and turned his back to Kai.

Kai gave him a confused look, tilting his head to the side. Inwardly Hiro was cooing at how cute Kai looked at that moment. 'Jump on my back, I'll carry you for a while. We need to find a way to the end zone. And since you can't walk...' Hiro said smirking a bit.

Kai glared at him, but with the pout on his face it made it less menacing than usual, he pulled his wet safety swim vest off. 'Jerk.' Kai whispered as he climbed unto Hiro's back, smelling Hiro's scent, a mix of a lovely cologne and a scent that was just purely Hiro.

Kai blushed hotly, what the hell? Had he just smelled Hiro's scent?

_Yes!_ said a voice in the back of his head, _And you enjoyed it, _Kai blushed an even deeper red that would put even Tala's hair to shame.

He was really starting to loose his mind if he was listening to voices in his head. Putting his head on Hiro's back, the sound of his heart beating lulled Kai into a relaxed state.

It felt so right being this close to Hiro, yet so strange too. Kai just didn't understand, why didn't he understand what he was feeling? It was all so strange.

He was so confused.

Hiro tilted his head to the side to see Kai deep in thought, his eyes full of confusion, he looked so vulnerable as his emotions played through his gorgeous ruby eyes.

Hiro just wanted to kiss him then and there!

But he didn't, instead he averted his gaze and looked up ahead, seeing a small way down he went there.

Down below the small hill where he was standing, Hiro could see a small path hidden in the grass. He smirked, tilting his head to the side again Kai didn't seem to notice anything. He suddenly felt the need to tease Kai a bit and so he did.

Without warning Hiro jumped down the hill, surprising Kai slighty, he gave a small gasp. When they landed on the ground, Kai smacked Hiro on the head with one hand, while the other went around the older teen's neck.

'Don't do that again!'

'Got scared Kai?' Hiro asked, he smirked when Kai flushed red in anger.

'No! You surprised me that's all. And if you are planning on doing that again I will hit you so hard it'll make your ancestors dizzy!' Kai shouted, waving his fist threateningly.

Hiro just shook his head and shifted Kai a bit, making the teen gasp again in surprise. 'Gr, that's it! Put me down now!'

'Whatever you say.' Hiro said as he dropped Kai.

The enigma fell flat on his butt as he gave a hiss of pain from the impact with the hard ground and his soft behind. 'You jerk you did that on purpose.'

Hiro rolled his eyes.

'You asked to be put down. 'he retorted.

Crossing his arms, Kai glared at him, 'Yes, but not to just drop me on my ass.'

'And what a cute ass it is too. Now are you going to stop complaining or will you just hop back on.' Hiro said as he bend down again, his back towards the slender youth.

'Hmph!'

Sighing Hiro looked at Kai, 'Kai I'm sorry I teased you, now will you please get on my back?' the blue haired teen asked as his brown eyes looked at him in an apologizing way.

Kai sighed, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't stay mad at the older teen.

He just couldn't.

'Alright, but don't tease me again, okay? We need to get back as soon as possible. The others will be worried.' Kai said.

Hiro nodded. 'Fair enough.'

Kai climbed back unto Hiro's back, making himself comfortable again, listening to Hiro's soothing heartheat.

After a few hours of walking, it started to get dark and Hiro decided they should stop and camp for the night.

Hiro found some firewood and with a few stones he lit them, making a lovely campfire where they could both warm themselves.

While he was poking the fire with another branch, he noticed out of the corner of his eye Kai shivering slightly. He knew the teen would never admit it though. So he did the only thing he could do.

He went over to him and put the younger in between his legs and pulled him into his chest, putting his arms around him.

Kai let out a teeny tiny gasp and a hot blush spread across his otherwise pale cheeks. 'Wha- what are you doing?' he asked, trying to keep his voice from quivering, but failing horribly. And his body completely tense.

Hiro smirked, slightly. 'Nothing, just keeping you warm. If we share body heat it'll keep both of us warm enough for the night.' he whispered into the teen's ear. He saw the blush on Kai's face deepen, before the teen's body started to relax.

'A-Alright then.'

Hiro mentally did a victory dance, hehe he couldn't believe Kai actually agreed to let him hold him, but he was going to enjoy having the enigma in his arms all night.

He put his head on the teen's neck, feeling Kai tense a bit again before he relaxed.

'Hiro?'

'Hm?' the older teen hummed.

_Twitch._

'Why is your hand on my ass?'

Hiro's eyes bulged and he gulped.

_Uh oh..._

* * *

Alright there ya go! Second chappie done! X3 X3 I think it got out okay. X3

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Trip To Paradise  
**Summary**: G-rev goes on a kayak trip, unfortunately for Kai he gets stuck with the one he's trying to avoid.  
**Pairings:** Hiro/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** /  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, OOC,  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Big, Big Big, BIG and warm thanks to Sparrow, Mrz. Yaoigurl, Tenshi of Freedom, PookieMoon, Gemenice and Elemental Gypsy for reviewing. (glomps them all) Thank you guys! X3 X3

And here is chapter 3, yay! X3 X3 I think it worked out okay so anyway ... X3

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

At the end zone Bruce, Gramps, Tyson, Max, Hilary and Ray rushed to the inn that stood there. Bruce went to the lobby, a young woman with brown hair and green eyes looked up at him. 'May I help you?' she asked.

'Yes, my son and his friend are missing.' Bruce said.

The woman's eyes widened. 'Oh dear, stay right here, I'll go get the sheriff.' she said and she left for the small restaurant that was located besides the inn.

A few minutes later she came back with a tall man, wearing a sheriff uniform, hat included. 'Mona told me your son and his friend are missing?' he said.

'Yes, we were kayakking and when we reached the split, their kayak got out of control and they went the other way.' Bruce explained.

'Oh boy.' the sheriff said.

'What?' Gramps asked.

'Well the other side of the split leads to the Nanashi waterfall(1), not to mention the terrain around it, is one of the roughest I know. We'll have to put up a search party immediatly, if we want to find your son and his friend soon.' the sheriff said.

'We are going to find them, aren't we?' Ray asked.

'Me and the search party will do everything we can. If you'll excuse me I'm going to ring them up.' the sheriff said and he left to call the search party.

'Do you think they're alright?' Max asked, worry shining through his big blue eyes.

Bruce smiled at the young teen. 'I'm sure they're fine.' He reasssured the blond. Mentally he added, _I hope._

:::Somewhere in the woods:::

Hiro was pouting.

Yes, the great almighty Jin of the Gale was pouting. And why do you ask?

Well let's see, first of all he got Kai to agree to let him hold him but then somehow his hand ended up on said teen's ass which resulted in screaming from the deeply blushing enigma and then he received a hard slap on the face when he said it Kai's fault for having such a nice soft ass.

He was such an idiot.

And he knew it too, so because of all this, Kai sat as far away from him as possible, drawing a line between him and Hiro with a stick before he turned his back to the older male.

And being a stubborn ass who got his pride wounded, Hiro too turned his back to Kai lying down on the soft grass. He rubbed his red and sore cheek and his pout worsened.

He couldn't help it when he let his hand wander down Kai's ass, the enigma is just so desirable. No it's not his fault, it's Kai's. Yeah, if he wasn't so gorgeous, kind, sweet, innocent and naive he wouldn't have put his hand on said teen's ass.

And his crush on the smaller teen didn't help either, nope it only made it worse. God how he would love too just throw the enigma in the grass and have his wicked way with him. Argh this just wasn't fair!

Of all people why had he had to fall for the smaller teen! The only thing they ever did was fight anyway, so why?

_Well he did blush when you grabbed his ass._ A small voice in the back of his head said smugly. Great now he was hearing voices in his head too, grr stupid Kai for making him feel this way. Stupid sexy minx, with his sexy long legs and sexy eyes and ... gah! He was doing it again!

What the hell was wrong with him? He only had a grab at Kai's ass for a minute and he was already falling even harder for the teen.

Stupid sexy minx, it's all his fault. It should be illegal to be so hot, innocent and naive.

He growled low under his breath as he recalled Kai's innocent ruby eyes looking at him when he had held him. Those beautiful, big, ruby red eyes looking so innocent so naive so ...

'Argh!' he shouted out in frustration and he sat in lotus sit, his arms crossed and his cheeks puffed out like a child. Well at the moment he was acting like a child so it only made sense.

Kai looked up in surprise at the sudden exclamation, but rolled his eyes and turned away again.

Hiro had been acting so strange ever since he grabbed his ass.

A small blush settled across Kai's cheeks as he thought back about that. Why would the older male do that anyway?

Hmph, probably to unnerve him.

But he couldn't help but admit he was glad Hiro did it, even if it was to unnerve him. That thought made him even blush even harder. What the hell was he thinking, liking Hiro grab his ass?

It must be the overdose of fresh air. Too much of it can cause strange thoughts.

Yeah that's got to be it.

He just had too much of fresh air, trying to convince himself and make the blush go away. He shifted a bit only to let out a small wince at the pain in his ankle.

Unfortunately for him Hiro heard it and turned to look at the younger teen, who was lying on the grass with his back to him. Concern filling his eyes he stood up and walked over the teen.

Kai sat upright as soon as he felt Hiro get closer, giving him a glare. 'You stay there, you cross that line and I will slap you so heard it'll make Metal Driger dizzy!' Kai hissed.

Hiro rolled his eyes and stepped over to the line towards Kai. 'Kai I'm just going to take a look at your ankle, to see if it got any worse.' the older male said, while sitting in his hinches in front of Kai.

'Yeah right and then take another grab at my ass while you're at it too. I don't think so, you stay away from me pervert.' Kai said moving backwards.

'Stop being so stubborn and let me see.' Hiro said trying to grab the ankle, only to have Kai smack his hand away.

'No.' The teen said, glaring a him.

Hiro glared back and tried to grab again, only to have his hand smacked away again.

'Kai let me see.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No freaking way.'

_Smack_

'Yes freaking way and stop being so stubborn.'

'No, stay away pervert!'

Another grab and another smack. Okay now Hiro was getting annoyed at the stubborn enigma.

'Kai, let me look at your ankle.'

'I'm not letting you look at anything.'

_Smack_

Hiro growled, 'Give me that ankle right now!'

'No!'

'Kai, give it!'

_Smack_

'No, get away.'

_Smack_

'Ouch that really hurt.'

'You deserve it, pervert.'

'Gr, stop calling me that.'

'Make me.'

'Gladly.'

Kai's eyes widened as Hiro suddenly lunged at him and pinned him to the ground, holding his hands above his head and his legs on each side of his waist. He blushed deeply as he noticed their position.

But his stunned state only lasted for a minute before he began to struggle against the older male's hold on him. 'Hiro, get off of me.' he shouted annoyed.

'Only if you let me look at your ankle.' the blue haired male said. Kai glared at him, before struggling even more.

'Forget it.'

Hiro just frowned, 'Fine then, I'll just lay on top of you for the rest of the night then.' he said.

That stopped the enigma's struggles as he looked at Hiro shocked before he glared at him again. 'Get off. Now!' the enigma growled dangerously, his eyes slitting a bit.

'No.' Hiro said stubbornly, looking into those beautiful ruby depths. They looked so amazing, so full of fire, so beautifully red and the way they were looking at him right now, made Hiro's throath dry up.

God he shouldn't have pinned the smaller teen beneath him, it wasn't good for his health. Especially with him looking so sexy pinned down.

Gah, bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Bad Hiro, down boy!

He looked at the teen again, he was still glaring at him but now confusion had settled into those ruby depths and his mouth formed into a pout when he realised Hiro wasn't listening to him.

That's when he lost it.

Fuck it, Kai could slap him all he wanted after this but he couldn't help himself.

He bend down and kissed the smaller teen beneath him.

Kai couldn't believe it, Hiro was kissing him.

Kissing _him_!

And it felt amazing, the feel of Hiro's soft lips pressed against his own made his heart soar. Instinctively he kissed back, closing his eyes, a deep blush marring his face. Hiro let go of his hands, and placed his own at Kai's waist, gently rubbing his sides. Kai put his arms around Hiro's neck, pulling him closer.

He let out a gasp when he felt Hiro's tongue lick at his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Shyly he opened up and let Hiro explore his hot cavern, but not before fighting him for dominance, which, after a while, Hiro won.

He whimpered softly, the older male put his hand behind Kai's neck, his fingers gently rubbing the sensitive skin as he deepened the kiss. Eliciting moans and whimpers from the teen beneath him.

But as always, all things come to an end and for them it was because of a lack of oxygen. They parted, both panting harshly but Hiro couldn't resist planting another kiss on Kai's already bruised lips.

Hiro smirked at the teen beneath him, his eyes lightly glazed over. 'Now will you let me take a look at you're ankle?'

'No.' came the teasing reply.

'Well then how can I convince you.' he asked.

A mischievous glint appeared in Kai's eyes and he roughly pulled Hiro down and kissed him.

_Well, whatever works._

* * *

Eumh just for the record as far as I know (1)Nanashi waterfall doesn't exist, I just made it up so it would fit the story. X3 Well chapter 3 is done and over X3 X3 I hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to update again as soon as possible.

Anyway review and tell me what you think X3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** A Trip To Paradise  
**Summary**: G-rev goes on a kayak trip, unfortunately for Kai he gets stuck with the one he's trying to avoid.  
**Pairings:** Hiro/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** /  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, OOC,  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Many, many, many hugs and thanks to BurningWhiteTwilight, Gemenice, PookieMoon and Elemental Gypsy for reviewing!

Here's chapter 4! X3 X3 again I really like to apologise for not updating the last week, but I had exams and my parents banned me from the computer, so please forgive me X3

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

Two days...

They've been searching for two days and still nothing!

It worried Bruce greatly that they still haven't found Hiro and Kai. He hoped nothing bad had happened to them.

He sighed as he stepped back into the inn they were staying. What he saw was Max sitting on a couch, Ray drinking some milk and Tyson biting his cap while Hilary was trying to calm her nerves by reading a gossip magazine.

They all looked up when they saw Bruce and Gramps come in. 'And did you find them?' Max asked immediately, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

The blond had taken the disappearance of Kai and Hiro the worst, especially Kai's. The enigma was like an older brother to him.

Shaking his head Bruce watched Max slump his shoulders in sadness and everyone else sighing sadly.

They all wished they could search with the grown ups to, but Bruce and Gramps had said no, they didn't want anyone else to get lost. So all they could do was sit and wait for news.

'Don't worry we'll find them.' he said trying to cheer up the sad teens. But it didn't work very well.

:::Somewhere in the woods:::

Kai sighed and shifted a bit on Hiro's back. They had been walking for hours, well technically Hiro had been walking for hours and he had a piggyback ride but that wasn't the point.

The point was they were still lost and still had seen no signs of human life anywhere.

'This is no use, we still haven't found the end zone. I'm taking a break.' Hiro said. He searched for a small open space and put Kai down gently, grabbing some wood and starting a little fire before sitting down behind Kai, taking the enigma into his arms.

Kai snuggled into Hiro's chest, his ankle was still swollen but luckily it hadn't gotten worse.

It's been two days since they fell off of the waterfall and Kai was starting to get worried, with following the river for so long, they should have found something by now. He didn't think even Hiro could go on carrying him all day for hours on end.

He could see the blue haired male was getting exhausted quicker each day. And it didn't help he had to catch food, most of it being fish and some berries they found.

Kai had tried to help him by searching for berries hopping on one leg, unfortunately Hiro forbade him to move for his ankle's sake.

That didn't stop Kai from trying to help the older male, Hiro couldn't really believe he could keep this up.

Kai sweatdropped, well the blue haired blader was very stubborn. It must run in the family, so yeah he would probably rather drop dead than ever admit he couldn't keep this up.

He jumped a bit when he felt a head being placed on his shoulder. He looked a bit to his left and saw it was just Hiro, who else could it be?

The older male had his eyes closed and was nuzzling his neck a bit, it made Kai blush. He still wasn't used to Hiro's constant affection and it didn't help his neck was a very sensitive area.

On a closer look the enigma noticed that Hiro looked extremely tired, like he could fall asleep any moment now.

'Hiro are you okay?' he asked worried.

'Hm I'm fine, just tired.' The older male said.

'Why don't we just have a small nap, that should make you feel a bit better.' Kai suggested.

Hiro nodded tiredly. 'That's sounds great.'

Hiro made himself comfortable against a tree trunk with Kai in between his legs and almost immediately fell asleep. Seeing him asleep, with a peaceful expression on his face made Kai smile and he brushed away a few strands of hair before placing a light kiss on the older male's lips.

Hiro tightened his grip on him and he smiled again, snuggling deeper into his boyfriend's chest and falling asleep himself.

Hiro woke up a few hours later and smiled when he saw Kai still asleep. The enigma looked so cute and innocent in his sleep.

Kissing the top of his head he held him a bit closer, Kai moaned softly in his sleep at being moved before settling back not waking up.

The fire he had made had gone out and gently Hiro settled Kai against the tree trunk to start it again, it would keep any wild animals away.

A rustle in the bushes made Hiro look up, body tense and ready to defend. He relaxed when a small bird flew from the bush tjirping pleasantly.

Sighing he went back to his fire, rubbing the stones against each other. Finally it went back on and he put some more wood to it.

Slowly Kai woke up, and rubbed his eyes, he smiled when he saw Hiro getting the fire back on.

The older male turned around when he felt someone staring at him, he smiled back seeing Kai awake.

He walked over to him and kissed him softly. 'How do you feel?' Kai asked teasingly.

Chuckling Hiro answered, 'Much better, thanks.'

Kai smiled and kissed him again, 'You're welcome.'

Their little moment of peace was broken when they heard a growling noise behind them. Both surprised, they turned to look at the growling something.

'Shit.' Hiro cursed.

A large grey wolf was walking towards them, his mouth half open and growling softly, drool dripping from his sharp teeth. The animal looked extremely hungry and ready to attack.

Slowly turning around Hiro looked the wild animal in the eyes and in a flash he grabbed a piece of burning wood just as the wolf jumped for him and Kai.

'Hiro watch out!'

Using his burning piece of wood he made the wolf go back but the animal didn't give up that easily.

Seeing as he couldn't attack the larger male he focused his attention to Kai. Who had stood up, gripping the tree trunk harshly as he glared at the wolf but fear was still present in his eyes, if that wolf attacked him he had nothing to defend himself with.

After a moment the wolf lunged for Kai, closing his eyes he waited for the impact of sharp teeth on his flesh but it never came. Instead he heard someone else gasp loudly and groan in pain.

Opening his eyes Kai gasped at what he saw. The wolf had sunk his teeth in Hiro's left arm when the older male had jumped in front of him to protect him.

'Hiro.'

Glaring at the wolf Hiro grabbed the burning wood and pushed it at the side of the animal. It yelped in pain and immediately let Hiro's arms loose. Hiro waved with the burning piece of wood in front of the wolf making the animal retreat defeated.

Once it was gone Kai hopped over to Hiro who sat on his knees clutching his bleeding arm. 'You're hurt.' Kai said.

'No really.' Hiro said sarcastically.

Kai looked around seeing nothing he could use to bandage Hiro's arm, he remembered he had his scarf on and pulled it off and wrapped it around Hiro's bleeding arm.

The older male winced slightly when Kai bandaged his arm with his scarf. When he was done he looked at Hiro. 'Now what do we do?' he asked softly.

'What do you mean?' Hiro asked confused for a moment.

'You can't carry me with an arm like that! And we need to find some place where they have a first-aid kit fast, who knows what that bite will do to you if it isn't properly tended to.' Kai said.

Hiro looked at him annoyed. 'Like hell I can't carry you.' he said and turned around. Kai blinked a few times. 'Get on.'

Kai crossed his arms and looked away stubbornly. 'No, you'll worsen your wound. I'll hop.' the enigma said.

'There is no way in hell, I'm letting you walk with that ankle.' Hiro said.

'Well there's no way in hell I'll let you carry me with your arm like that.' Kai retorted stubbornly.

Hiro growled before a smirk appeared on his face, making Kai swallow nervously. 'Don't you-... Eep!' Hiro had lifted Kai up in put him over his shoulder with his good arm. A bit dazed Kai had to take a few seconds to understand what happened and when he did, he growled.

'Hiro put me down now!' he shouted.

'No, and don't you dare start kicking because I'll drop you on your ass. Just stay still and enjoy the ride, I'm getting us home and then you can be pissed of at me all you want.' Hiro said.

Kai huffed and crossed his arms letting himself be carried by Hiro, muttering under his breath about 'stupid stubborn blue haired jerks.'

Hiro smiled at Kai's surrender, but winced softly when he moved his left arm a bit to much. Although he would never admit it, it hurt like hell! Kai was right, they needed to find some place where there was a first aid kit or preferably a hospital.

He walked for hours on end but he suddenly stopped Kai looked at him worried. 'Hiro are you alright?' Kai asked worried.

'I'm fine.'Hiro said gritting his teeth.

'You don't sound okay.' he said.

'I'm fine really, stop worrying about me.' Hiro said as he started walking again. Sighing Kai just did as he was told, but he couldn't help but be even more worried with Hiro's short and kinda snappy answers.

Hiro winced again but lowly so Kai wouldn't hear. His arm was killing him and he was still loosing blood. Kai's scarf that was around his arm was drenched in his blood and he was sure that if this continued he would faint.

It was beginning to get dark when suddenly Hiro saw a flash of light and then another one and then another.

Then he started hearing voices. He lowered Kai to the ground and looked at him smiling. 'We're saved I bet that's the search party.' he said. Kai's eyes lit up with hope and he grabbed the tree trunk to stabilize himself.

'We're over here!' Hiro shouted waving his arms.

'There they are!'

'We've found them!'

'Contact the inn!'

Hiro smiled and let himself relax, they were safe, Kai was safe. He unconsciously took a step backwards and started to feel dizzy.

Suddenly he fell forward, darkness consuming him. The last thing he heard was Kai calling out to him.

* * *

There ya go! Just one more chappie left and this ficcie is finito! X3 X3

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** A Trip To Paradise  
**Summary**: G-rev goes on a kayak trip, unfortunately for Kai he gets stuck with the one he's trying to avoid.  
**Pairings:** Hiro/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** /  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, OOC,  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Big thanks to PookieMoon, BurningWhiteTwilight, Rapunzelle, Lhune, Elemental Gypsy, and anonomous

Okay last chappie of this fic! I really didn't know how to end it so that's why it took so long, X3, Sorry! I always hate putting up the last chappie of a story. And most of the time I'm so blocked that I don't even know how to end it but anyway it's here now and I hope everyone will like it. X3.

And sorry to disappoint but there is no lemon in this chappie, sorry. X3

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

When Hiro awoke he had a really bad headache and his arm hurt like hell! He groaned and heard someone shuffle around and put something in his hand and a glass of water close to him. 'Here take this. 'said a gentle voice.

'Kai?' Hiro said hoarsely.

'Yeah it's me.' Kai said smiling at Hiro. 'Here take these pills they'll help with your headache.' Obediently Hiro swallowed the pills and took a gulp of water before his head fell back on the bed he was in.

He looked around and noticed practically everything was brown. 'Where are we?' the bluenette asked, rubbing his eyes.

'We're at the inn where you dad and the others are staying.' Kai said putting a strand of Hiro's hair behind said male's ear.

Hiro groaned miserable. 'Man, I don't feel that good.'

Kai chuckled. 'Yeah well that's what happens when you let a wolf bite you and then proceed to carry someone on your back for hours on end while you're developing a fever.' the enigma said, but his voice had a teasing note to it.

Hiro smiled at the enigma before he frowned. 'How long was I out?' he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

'Two days.'Kai muttered.

'Two days!'Hiro shouted shocked but winced when he put pressure on his arm and fell back on the bed.

'Easy!' Kai said as he half heartedly glared at his boyfriend. Hiro just smirked at him before wincing slightly as he moved his arm a bit.

'Ouch.'

Kai bit his lip, it was partly his fault Hiro was injured. 'I wish I could do something to help with the pain.' he said as he gently traced the bandage around Hiro's left underarm where the wolf had bitten him.

Getting an idea, Hiro smirked mischievously . 'You can.' he said.

Putting his head to the side in confusion, Kai blinked his ruby red eyes. 'How?' he asked, if there was a way to keep his boyfriend's mind off of the pain he would do it.

Hiro smirked, sometimes Kai was to naive and innocent for his own good. 'Come here.' he said. Still confused but wanting to help Hiro, Kai sat down on the bed close to Hiro and bend down a bit.

'I still do- mph!'

Kai was surprised when Hiro yanked him down with his good arm and kissed him full on the lips. Getting over his surprise, Kai kissed back, his hands on Hiro's chest grasping the fabric of his shirt tightly.

The kiss was slow but passionate and Kai loved every second of it. Soft mewls left his throat and he wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck gently.

As they kissed more passionately, Hiro snaked his good arm around Kai's small waist and pulled him closer.

But the bluenette wasn't really satisfied so he moved his injured arm a bit and bit back a wince as he kept kissing Kai, effectively distracting him, and then he used his quick reflexes to drag Kai on the bed and crawling on top of him.

A soft noise of surprise left Kai as he was pinned to the bed, Hiro on top of him. He didn't have time to ask Hiro what the hell he was doing because the bluenette chose that moment to deepen the kiss and distracted Kai yet again.

The older male gently licked and bit on Kai's lower lip, asking him for entrance which, as payback, Kai did not grant him. Hir growled low in his throat as he felt Kai smirk against his lips. _So he wants to play, hu? Well so can I_, the older male thought.

Gently putting his injured arm next to Kai's head, trying not to take notice of the pain that shot up his arm, he took his other arm away from Kai's waist.

Kai had opened his eyes when Hiro had removed his arm from his waist, looking at him suspiciously, Hiro just gave him a mischievous look.

Kai gasped when he felt Hiro's cool hand going underneath his shirt, taking advantage as Kai gasped Hiro slipped his tongue inside Kai's hot cavern.

Hiro hand lovingly stroked Kai's bare back gaining purrs from the teen underneath him. Air became a problem and they parted but the older bluenette immediately went for Kai's neck, licking, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin.

Kai tried really hard to keep his moans from leaving his mouth but Hiro was having none of that and he bit down at an extremely sensitive spot near the enigma's ear and that earned him a loud moan from the teen benath him. 'Cheater.' Kai moaned as Hiro sucked on the now red spot on his neck.

'But you love me anyway.' he whispered against the enigma's skin, only to have a soft mewl in response.

And just as Hiro slowly pulled Kai's shirt up Max came into the room with Ray right behind him, a happy wide smile on his face. But that disappeared and he blushed as he saw Hiro and Kai on the bed. Ray, however, gave a catty grin and crossed his arms.

'Are we interrupting something?' he asked.

On the bed Kai blushed and pushed Hiro off of him and pulling his shirt down, which had been pulled halfway up by the older male.

Hiro glared at Ray and Max, well there was one great make-out session thrown out of the window. 'What do you want?' he asked annoyed.

Still blushing Max spoke up, 'Well ... we just wanted to make sure everything was alright.' the blonde said putting his index fingers together.

A still grinning Ray put his hands behind his head. 'But it seems you two are perfectly fine on your own, so we'll just leave.' the neko-jin said.

Kai blushed an even deeper shade of red and glared at the neko. 'Shut up.' he said embarrassed. Max looked at the two bladers on the bed and then he thought of something.

'So...' he began making everyone turn their attention to him, '... does this mean you two are dating now?'

Hiro sat up and pulled Kai into his chest. 'Yes we are and now if you two don't mind, we still have some unfinished business.' he said.

Ray just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. 'Yeah, yeah I get it. Just don't make too much noise.' the neko said. He quickly left the room as Kai threw a pillow at him, which barely missed him. Kai could hear Ray laugh in the hall and Max ask Ray what he meant.

Leting go off Kai, Hiro closed and locked the door before going back to the bed. Now they couldn't be disturbed again. 'Thanks a lot, now that baka neko will never let me live it down.' Kai said, still blushing hotly.

Hiro just shrugged as he sat down behind Kai and pulled him into his chest again. 'It could've been worse, they could've walked in while we were having se-...'

'Okay, I get it!' Kai said his blush doubling in intensity.

Hiro kissed Kai's shoulder which earned him a glare from the smaller teen. 'Don't even think about it. I am not getting caught again.' the enigma said.

'You won't, I locked the door.' Hiro mumbled as he continued to scatter kisses on Kai's bare shoulder and going back to his neck. Back to the red mark he had made earlier, before they were interrupted.

The older male's gentle kisses on his neck and shoulders were starting to affect Kai, he just couldn't stay mad at the older male. The enigma tilted his head to the side so Hiro could take possession of his lips again.

When the older male's hand found his way back under Kai's shirt. The enigma pulled away and looked at Hiro. 'Hiro really not now okay.' he whispered. The older male nodded and looked at the younger teen reassuringly.

'Okay.'

He looked at the smaller teen while he lied back down on the bed. 'Come here.' He said softly. Kai looked at him suspiciously. 'Don't worry I won't try anything funny, promise.' Hiro said smiling.

Kai just nodded satisfied and nestled himself in Hiro's strong arms as the older male started to kiss him again, softly and sweet.

Now this really nice, Kai mused. He felt safe and loved in Hiro's arms a feeling he had been denied for years and now that he finally felt it he never wanted it to leave ever again.

'You know, I could get used to this.' Hiro suddenly said in between kisses.

'Used to what?' Kai purred as Hiro gently rubbed his back with his hands.

Hiro looked at him and smiled. 'Just having you here with me, knowing you're mine.' At that Kai couldn't help but smile back and put his arms around Hiro's neck, playing with his hair a little bit and looking over every inch of his face.

'Yeah, me too.'

Now this was pure Paradise.

* * *

The end! phew okidoki done and done. Yay! X3 X3 I hope nobody minds it's a bit shorter than usual but hey I think this will work, neh? X3 X3 Anyway Hope you all enjoyed this ficcie. I know I enjoyed writing it and watch out for new stories that are coming up!

Review! X3


End file.
